<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［譯］讓音樂流淌片刻 | Music For A While by betty302</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157445">［譯］讓音樂流淌片刻 | Music For A While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302'>betty302</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我們有一段......過往。”菲力克斯的語氣很沉重，面色更紅了。<br/>帝彌托利盯著他，等待更多說明，但沒有更多了。“哦？”<br/>菲力克斯難以置信地看著他，他的臉脹紅得連耳朵都通紅了，咬緊牙關，詳細說道：“我們曾關係密切。”<br/>“關係密切？”帝彌托利默默地重複著。菲力克斯現在看向別處，就是不看帝彌托利，但他為什麼要這麼尷尬呢——<br/>哦，哦，關係密切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>戰爭結束已過了三年，菲力克斯對待帝彌托利的方式仍然冷淡。不是憤怒，不是怨恨，而是......疏遠。<br/>帝彌托利不明白為什麼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, 帝彌托利/菲力克斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［譯］讓音樂流淌片刻 | Music For A While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600880">Music For A While</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli">ladylapislazuli</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>［譯註］<br/>本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈Music For A While〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者ladylapislazuli給予翻譯授權。</p><p>本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。</p><p>想努力呈現這篇原文的歐洲中世紀風格，滿有趣的新一次嘗試～ </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Music for a while</em>
</p><p>
  <em>讓音樂流淌片刻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shall all your cares beguile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>它能排解你所有的憂愁</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宣示著菲力克斯抵達了菲爾迪亞的，不是宮廷的號角聲，而是一大片的興奮歡笑聲。</p><p>一開始帝彌托利在他的辦公室裡，試圖強迫自己記下一長串數字，但突然一陣女性的興奮話語打斷了他的注意力。他辦公室門外熟悉的腳步聲，興奮的耳語聲伴隨著緊張的笑聲和走廊上來來回回嘶嘶作響的談話聲。</p><p>“哦，不，看看我的<em>裙子</em>。”</p><p>“我的頭髮還好嗎？”</p><p>“你覺得怎麼樣？披披肩還是不披？”</p><p>“快回去工作。”一個更嚴厲的聲音插了進來。但是，第一批女孩一離開，第二批女孩就接替了她們的位置，她們為自己的外表而煩惱，互相叫喊著要夾子和別針。</p><p>帝彌托利有時會後悔自己的辦公室在宮殿的中心位置。他喜歡平易近人，喜歡能夠<em>感受</em>到周圍發生的事情。人們從他身邊經過時通常很小心，不弄出太大的噪音。但當菲力克斯到來時，一切合宜的行止都放大假去了。</p><p>帝彌托利放下羽毛筆，靠在椅子上揉了揉眼睛。快到午飯時間了。高峰會即將展開，但他認為自己只能依靠他的副官來想起確切數字了，他是不可能記住任何東西的，當宮殿裡充滿了興奮的聲音時。</p><p>他起身，走到陽臺上。</p><p>空氣中仍然透著寒冬的刺痛，但春天的陽光照在他的臉上，他深吸了一口氣，享受著新鮮的空氣，然後在下面的院子裡尋找菲力克斯熟悉的身影。</p><p>在那兒，和一個馬夫說話。</p><p>帝彌托利倚靠在欄杆上看著這場交流，從中得到了比他應得的更多樂趣。這幾年來，菲力克斯成長歷練了很多。他是一個能幹而有效率的領導者，一個睿智的顧問，儘管他的態度仍然粗魯，但他素以公正無私著稱。</p><p>不得不說，他也是驚人的英俊。他一直都很好看，但近幾年已經讓他從一個有魅力的人變成了一個令人心跳加速的人。他一頭深黑色頭髮，棱角分明，身材瘦削，骨骼結構看起來就像是從故事書裡走出來的。僅僅是他的出現就足以令帝彌托利近一半的職員無助地分心。</p><p>而在他的眼前，帝彌托利的馬夫——一個有能力的、經驗豐富的女孩，即使是最精力過剩的公馬也能夠擺平的人——有一些崩潰。當菲力克斯把韁繩遞給她時，她沒接住，韁繩就這麼落到了地上，她急忙要撿起它，慌慌張張地絆住了自己的腳，於是韁繩<em>又</em>掉到地上了。</p><p>帝彌托利不應該笑。他喜歡伊萊恩，她是個優秀的員工，當帝彌托利從自己的馬上下來時，她從沒有這麼笨拙過。他們聊天，就像他其他的職員一樣地聊天，即使出於他們各自的身分職位而顯得有些侷促尷尬，但他們都會試圖忽略歧異，同時給予對方最大的尊重。</p><p>她人很好，帝彌托利希望菲力克斯沒有說什麼不愉快的話。</p><p>一旦伊萊恩牢牢地抓住韁繩，菲力克斯拍拍馬的側腹，然後旋身向宮殿走來。對於伊萊恩是怎麼從背後盯著他，不是渾然不覺就是漠不關心吧，而伊萊恩的肩膀低垂著。</p><p>帝彌托利回到了裡面，他知道菲力克斯會直接過來和他說話。希爾凡也很快就會到達，但帝彌托利預期他會在第一次峰會上遲到且不思悔改，這是他一貫的行事風格。</p><p>幾分鐘後，帝彌托利聽到一陣明快的敲門聲。兩聲叩響，乾淨俐落。</p><p>“進來吧。”他說道。</p><p>菲力克斯大步走了進來，突然間，帝彌托利明白了伊萊恩的笨拙。菲力克斯的頭髮被風吹得亂七八糟，眼睛裡閃爍著驚人的琥珀色，面頰因為騎馬到這裡而顯得紅潤。他的表情是嚴厲的，但這只能顯示出他顴骨的銳利。不知怎麼地，他比帝彌托利最後一次見到他時<em>還要</em>英俊。</p><p>這是不可能的。帝彌托利不知道他是怎麼做到的，因為菲力克斯幾乎不是個虛榮的人。他不是那種會把時間浪費在打扮上的人，然而不知怎麼地，他在這方面幾乎沒付出什麼努力......帝彌托利認識菲力克斯非常多年了，忍受了許多侮辱，但即使是<em>他</em>，有時仍會被菲力克斯的外表突襲而措手不及。</p><p>“帝彌托利。”</p><p>帝彌托利從他的思緒中驚醒過來，搖搖頭，示意請對方坐到辦公桌前的椅子上。他一定是被那些咯咯的笑聲影響了。</p><p>“菲力克斯，”帝彌托利問候道，“很高興見到你。”</p><p>菲力克斯的表情是一種冷淡的不屑，然而，和通常沒兩樣。“我知道，你沒有對你的員工表現採取任何措施。”</p><p>沒有進一步的問候，但帝彌托利並沒有任何期待。菲力克斯坐了下來，一條腿跨到另一條腿上，帝彌托利發現自己注視著菲力克斯瘦削、肌肉發達的大腿動作。</p><p>帝彌托利睡眠不足，他不該如此分心。</p><p>他振作起來，“這次又發生了什麼事？”</p><p>“你的一個馬夫不勝任她的工作。”菲力克斯說。“你太寬厚了。你知道，你不必雇用每一個來你門口乞求的人。”</p><p>“我的員工工作出色。”帝彌托利還記得伊萊恩看著菲力克斯時臉上的表情，他努力克制住另一陣取樂的衝動，他真的不該覺得這有趣，這太不厚道了。他繼續模棱兩可地說，“也許他們不會這麼緊張，如果你......嗯，對他們更友善一點。”</p><p>“<em>你</em>這麼大塊頭，我又怎能嚇倒他們呢？”菲力克斯朝帝彌托利打了個手勢，好像這足以證明他的論點似的。</p><p>“你會感到驚訝的。”帝彌托利說。菲力克斯瞇起眼睛，帝彌托利迅速地把話題推向別處。如果菲力克斯不知道他對別人的影響，帝彌托利肯定不會是那個該告訴他的人。“旅途怎麼樣？”</p><p>“好吧。現在，關於我的上一封信。”</p><p>他從不是愛閒話家常的人，於是他直接開始說起自己領地近來的狀況。他和帝彌托利最近經常通信，戰爭在三年前結束了，但事情一點也沒有就這樣得到解決。三個獨立的國家合為一體，但局勢依然緊張。古老家族間長期以來的紛爭仇怨最近達到了危機的臨界點，在伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵的領地內爆發了暴力衝突。</p><p>所幸，菲力克斯帶來了好消息。</p><p>“現在一切都在掌控之中。”他表示。“主要煽動者已受到了懲罰，但其他人則發配到各村落去進行勞動服務。一開始，他們不喜歡被迫一起工作，但現在看來事情已經平息了。”</p><p>這部分是帝彌托利的建議。菲力克斯並沒有感謝他，但公開承認該計畫的成功，對菲力克斯來說，就是他能表示的最大肯定。</p><p>“聽到這消息我很高興。”帝彌托利說，他熱情地笑了笑，菲力克斯的眼神像往常一樣閃開了。</p><p>“我餓了，”菲力克斯說。談話顯然結束了，他站了起來，停頓了一下，回頭看著帝彌托利，有點不自在地說，“你一起來嗎？”</p><p>菲力克斯天生不是個猶豫不決的人，但他說話的樣子好像並不願意假定。如果是其他人——希爾凡、英谷莉特、雅妮特——他會說‘來吧’。但對於帝彌托利，他詢問。對於帝彌托利，他一反常態......嗯，帝彌托利不確定這個詞是什麼，也許是小心謹慎。菲力克斯很小心謹慎。</p><p>他們從菲力克斯狂吠侮辱帝彌托利並要求他解決問題到現在已經有了很大的進步。但總的來說，帝彌托利不確定這種奇怪的謹慎是否更好。</p><p>“我很樂意。”帝彌托利說，儘管他的辦公桌上有堆積如山的工作。</p><p>他們下樓去了。安靜，但是友好。菲力克斯在他身邊是個溫暖而熟悉的存在，帝彌托利感到比幾個月前更輕鬆。</p><p>有時候，他的工作讓他感到壓力很大。從來沒有任何喘息的機會，沒有任何可以輕鬆下來的跡象。每每解決了一個問題，另一個新問題就冒了出來，需要他立即關注。治理法嘉斯已經是項足夠艱巨的任務——統理整個芙朵拉甚至不是他最偉大的祖先們曾經承擔過的任務。無論帝彌托利多麼努力地工作，這個任務似乎是不可能完成的。</p><p>有菲力克斯在，帝彌托利可以假裝這些都是能克服的。可以享受和他的一個老朋友在一起，只是兩個人一起消磨時間。菲力克斯並沒有被他的地位嚇倒。菲力克斯理解他，告訴帝彌托利他真正的想法，他並不期望帝彌托利一直都要是完美的，這帶給他的解脫無法用語言來形容。</p><p>想當然，輕鬆的氛圍不會持續太久。他們轉過拐角，賽羅司教會的代表們來了，菲力克斯突然停了下來。帝彌托利又往前走了幾步才注意到。轉過身，困惑地看著他，但菲力克斯沒有看他。</p><p>他的目光盯著其中一名騎士。那人身材高大魁梧，穿著閃亮的盔甲，幾乎在同一時間發現了菲力克斯，低聲對他身旁的尊貴女士說了些什麼，鞠了個躬，然後走向菲力克斯。他再次鞠躬，一隻手按在胸前，臉上露出燦爛的笑容。</p><p>“伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，”他說，聲音溫暖而優美。“再次見到你真是太好了。”</p><p>“......威斯利爵士。”菲力克斯的回應很簡潔，但他伸出一隻手讓騎士握著。他們之間有些......奇怪的事情發生。在菲力克斯嚴肅的面容和威斯利爵士的笑容之下，隱藏著某種東西。</p><p>然後，像是吃了一驚般，騎士終於發現了帝彌托利在附近。這很不尋常，至少可以這麼說——帝彌托利通常很難被忽視。</p><p>“哦！陛下，請您原諒。”威斯利爵士把他的頭盔從頭上解下來，他的金髮垂散開在臉上，差不多和下巴一樣長，但它像波浪一樣飄逸，也如他的盔甲般閃閃發光。</p><p>他甚至向帝彌托利深深鞠躬。“見到您是莫大的榮幸，陛下。我很抱歉沒有正確地問候您，願隨時為您效勞。”</p><p>帝彌托利能感覺到他揚起的眉毛。毫無疑問，這個男人是熱情洋溢的。“沒關係。我想你已經認識伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵了吧？”</p><p>顯然，這麼說是不對的。菲力克斯的臉孔扭曲成一副鬼臉，他在威斯利爵士的背後盯著帝彌托利，面頰漲得通紅。帝彌托利只能無助地盯著他，完全不知道自己做錯了什麼。</p><p>“我們是老朋友了。”威斯利爵士告訴帝彌托利，完全沒注意到橫跨他肩膀上正在進行的眼神交流。</p><p>菲力克斯轉過身，邁步向餐廳走去。威斯利爵士笑容滿面地挺直了身子，但當他轉過身來，看見菲力克斯大步走開時，他想說的話突然沒了。有那麼一會兒，連他的金髮似乎都蔫了。</p><p>這一切都很奇怪。人們通常會避開菲力克斯，而不是相反。</p><p>“你當騎士多久了？”帝彌托利問威斯利爵士。繼續談話，就如一切都很正常。</p><p>騎士轉過身來。令人欽佩地重新振作，但他的笑容已黯淡下來。“三年了，陛下。我很幸運地被派來執行如此重要的任務，這是最高的榮譽。”</p><p>這只是個和平時期的全國貿易峰會，但帝彌托利欣賞他的熱情。“很榮幸見到你，希望你在這裡住得舒服。現在，請在峰會開始前休息一會兒，你走了很遠的路。”</p><p>“我會的，陛下，您太客氣了。”</p><p>騎士回到他的尊貴女士身旁——一個長相學究的女士，帝彌托利模糊地認出了在其他類似場合見過面——而帝彌托利跟著菲力克斯走進了餐廳。</p><p>菲力克斯坐在另一張空桌旁。圍繞在他周身的憤怒幾乎是種有形的能量。</p><p>帝彌托利小心翼翼地坐在他旁邊。“一切都還好嗎，菲力克斯？”</p><p>菲力克斯仍然盯著他的牛排，沒有抬起頭來，用刀子切著肉。“你沒必要和他<em>說話</em>。”</p><p>“我是國王，我的工作就是和每個人交談。”</p><p>菲力克斯的手頓了下來，發出一聲惱怒的嘖聲——對他來說，這等於承認了帝彌托利的觀點——然後又開始進食。</p><p>帝彌托利並不希望他們的見面是以這樣開始。他似乎從來沒有把和菲力克斯的事做對，總是有一個或另一個爭吵，但這是個新記錄。他很少見到菲力克斯，書信的往來和見面是不一樣的，帝彌托利是如此忙碌，他很難是世界上最好的通信者。</p><p>“他冒犯你了嗎？”帝彌托利說。</p><p>“別管它了，好嗎？”菲力克斯把自己從座位上推了起來，餐具哢嗒哢嗒地放在盤子裡。</p><p>帝彌托利以為菲力克斯會氣沖沖地離去。他能感覺到自己的心在下沉，但他不明白自己<em>做錯了</em>什麼。</p><p>但是......菲力克斯停頓了一下，回頭看帝彌托利，眉頭緊鎖，怏怏地說道：“我......抱歉，只不過......我們待會見。”</p><p>這感覺有點像被什麼鞭打，帝彌托利完全不知道這是怎麼回事。“如你所願。”</p><p>菲力克斯的嘴扭曲著，眼神掃過帝彌托利的臉，帶著帝彌托利看不懂的神情。他不再說什麼了，大步走出餐廳，留下大部分午餐餐點沒有動過。</p><p>帝彌托利除了盯著他離去，什麼也做不了。</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>峰會的第一個下午純粹是介紹性的。</p><p>所有的參加者聚集在一起。帝彌托利說了幾句話，歡迎他們來到菲爾迪亞，感謝他們所有人的出席。各種各樣的貴族領主和尊貴女士們輪流發言，介紹他們自己和他們對這次峰會的期望。希爾凡一如既往地，最後才來到，但這一點也沒關係，他並沒有錯過什麼——真正的會談明天才會開始。</p><p>帝彌托利並不期待這能改變什麼。貿易峰會是一種特殊形式的折磨。名義上，芙朵拉是個統一的國家，然而，就貿易而言，它還是分裂的三大區塊。領主們小心翼翼地維護著各自領地內的資源，沒有一個表現出想與其他領主友好相處的傾向。<em>國際</em>貿易在目前是個相較容易推行的事務，這說明了一些問題。</p><p>事情會慢慢改善。三個交戰的國家不可能在一夕之間融為一體，舊有的爭論也不會很快平息。帝彌托利不是個專制獨裁的國王，所以他不會<em>命令</em>資源必須從一個地區挪到另個地區。因此，他必須慢慢地說服他的貴族和尊貴夫人們與他合作。這只是需要時間。大量時間，還有許多無聊的會議。</p><p>他大部分時間都將注意力落在菲力克斯身上。菲力克斯的陰鬱情緒沒有消退。他坐在帝彌托利的右手邊，如果帝彌托利現在真的很瞭解他，也許他不會關注著他的緊張。帝彌托利一直試圖吸引菲力克斯的注意，但菲力克斯拒絕了，面無表情地盯著說話的人，眼神陰郁，表情嚴肅。</p><p>會談一結束，菲力克斯就閃人了。希爾凡和帝彌托利對看了一眼，他的表情既好笑又著惱，然後以一種更平靜的步調跟在菲力克斯後面。</p><p>之後，就沒有帝彌托利能做的事了。不管菲力克斯在煩惱什麼，他更有可能和希爾凡談論它。他們非常親密，這是帝彌托利無法想像與企及的。</p><p>和杜篤的相處就容易多了，但杜篤現在人在達斯卡。</p><p>帝彌托利朝他的房間走去，洗了個澡，再次穿上他的華服，整理他的頭髮，檢查時間。還有不到一個小時，他就需要重新現身參加當晚的社交活動。</p><p>他感到緊張，坐立不安。他的思緒不斷地飄回到菲力克斯身上。他的瞪視、他的怒氣、他的<em>道歉</em>和他接近帝彌托利時的猶豫。似乎每次帝彌托利看到他，菲力克斯都離他更遠。帝彌托利的顧問，帝彌托利的<em>朋友</em>，但是冷淡，謹慎，<em>生疏</em>。帝彌托利不明白為什麼。</p><p>他強迫自己深呼吸，他正在使自己緊張不安，需要冷靜下來。</p><p>他做著這些天來讓自己能平靜下來的事，帝彌托利走向房間角落裡的直立式鋼琴，坐了下來。</p><p>首先是音階練習。他長長地、穩定地深呼吸兩次，把手指放在音鍵上。C大調、A自然小調、A和聲小調......還有很多要學，但這是個緩慢的進程。困難而費心的工作，一個重複的過程。同樣的動作一遍又一遍，直到他笨拙的手指聽從他的指令。直到他彈得流暢，而不是用過分有力的手指敲擊著琴鍵。</p><p>他開始彈起他的歌集。彈著一個簡單編排版本的著名曲子，儘管帝彌托利以前從未聽過。總的來說，對一個學音樂的學生而言，他是糟糕的，因為他對歌曲和作曲家一無所知。</p><p>他今晚彈得不好，但沒有關係。當他把注意力集中在閱讀樂譜上，其他的想法就沒有時間潛入，他胸口的緊張感一點一滴地釋放出來。鋼琴是一種需要紀律的樂器，而紀律是帝彌托利一直明白的一件事。</p><p>他完成了這個曲子，看看時間，他現在得走了，緊張的情緒幾乎立刻就回來了，因為他<em>不願</em>再次拿起自己的斗篷。他沒有戴王冠，但有時他發誓他能感覺到它，壓在他頭頂上，使他沉重，非常非常沉重。</p><p>帝彌托利站了起來，闔上樂譜，擺好鋼琴凳。拉上斗篷，最後看了一眼鏡中的自己。</p><p>他看起來不像個國王，不像古代的國王，沒有榮耀，沒有輝煌。看起來就像個——蒼白、疲憊、無助的凡人。只是一個平凡人，而且不是個很好的人。</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>劇場的門廳裡擠滿了穿著最華貴衣服的人。</p><p>傳令官像往常一樣盛大地宣佈帝彌托利的到來。帝彌托利面無表情地走下樓梯，有一點點掌聲(這種情況經常發生，儘管他什麼也沒做，只是走下樓梯)，當他的腳一踏到門廳的地板時，他就被這裡的貴族仕紳與夫人們淹沒了。人們跟他握手，介紹他們的每一位親戚，帝彌托利微笑著歡迎他們。</p><p>微笑，鞠躬，握手。微笑，鞠躬，握手。在這一點上，它幾乎是機械的。</p><p>當賓客們的人流暫時平歇下來時，他環顧起門廳，尋找他的朋友們。他們從來不在這樣的場合接近他——他們總是等著他來找他們，假如他真能找到空閒的話。</p><p>他想找出一點空閒，已經可以感受到自己的面具正在滑落，哪怕只是片刻的緩刑也是值得歡迎的。希爾凡就在附近，他總是很好的夥伴，總能逗帝彌托利笑。菲力克斯在這裡，雅妮特也在，帝彌托利好像已經很久沒見過她了。他只能假定她安全到達了這裡，因為他沒時間迎接她的到來。</p><p>女神朝他微笑。人群散開，他瞥見一頭亮紅色頭髮。雅妮特個子很小，但她不斷地瘋狂做著手勢，幾乎要把杯子扔出了手裡。就在那兒，站在她身邊的是…...。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，帝彌托利忘了自己在做什麼。菲力克斯，他穿著深藍色的華服，深色襯托出他腰部和腿部的細長線條，他的頭髮披散在肩膀上，映出他輪廓鮮明、英俊的臉龐。他突然清晰地笑了笑，帝彌托利的胃糾結了起來。</p><p>帝彌托利強迫自己將注意力回到站著的地方，準備迎接下一波人群。</p><p>在接下來的間刻，帝彌托利抓住了機會，穿過大廳走向他們，假裝沒注意到別人試圖引起他的關注。</p><p>“陛下！”雅妮特雀躍地說。她露出笑容，踮起腳尖。帝彌托利領會了這個暗示，彎下腰，讓她親吻他的臉頰，親愛卻克制。</p><p>他笑了。但他突然清醒地意識到，這並不是她對待菲力克斯的方式。對於菲力克斯，她不需要任何頭銜或警告。帝彌托利毫不懷疑，當雅妮特看見他時，她會用力摟住他，一如既往地興高采烈。以他對菲力克斯的了解，儘管他會很尷尬，但他會允許這樣的事情發生。會回應她，以強壯而堅定的手臂環繞她。即使過了這麼多年，她和帝彌托利在一起也不是那麼輕鬆隨意。</p><p>帝彌托利強迫自己停止這個念頭，他的頭腦有時候是無用的，他不知道為什麼在和雅妮特在一起的那幾分珍貴時光裡，卻要談論這些事情。</p><p>當帝彌托利站直時，菲力克斯揚起了眉毛。在菲力克斯身後，一些女士們拿著扇子，在背後竊竊私語，對他投以甜蜜的視線，並以敵意的目光刺向雅妮特。菲力克斯不怎麼在意他們。</p><p>“你為什麼穿得像參加葬禮一樣？”菲力克斯問。</p><p>雅妮特用手肘撞了一下菲力克斯，但帝彌托利已經習慣了他。他低頭看著自己，黑色束腰外衣、黑色腰帶、黑色手套，而襯衫和宮廷禮褲都是黑色的。唯一明亮的顏色是一個藍色飾針徽章——他家族的顏色。但這些都是他最好的衣服，它們都是黑色的又有什麼關係呢？</p><p>這些天，他通常穿黑色的衣服。顏色感覺......不知怎麼的，不對勁。</p><p>“這有什麼問題嗎？”</p><p>“沒什麼，如果你在服喪的話。我還以為這是個宴會呢。”</p><p>“我想我不是那種喜歡宴會的人。”</p><p>菲力克斯看了他好一會兒，緊抿著唇，眼裡有些東西令人看不清。而後，他把雙臂交叉在胸前，頭轉了過去。</p><p>“很高興見到你，雅妮特。”帝彌托利說。“我相信你的學生對你很好。”</p><p>“哦，是的！儘管如此，我還是期待著休息一下，這個學期就要結束了。”</p><p>“我希望這場音樂會能讓你得到應有的放鬆，聽說表演者們都很棒。”</p><p>“我等不及了！”雅妮特跳上跳下。“我昨晚幾乎沒怎麼睡覺，我太興奮了。”</p><p>“你熬夜是因為你還沒把所有的試卷都打完分數。”菲力克斯插話說。他轉過頭來看著她，表情舒展開來，嘴角勾起——他在逗她。</p><p>菲力克斯非常喜歡雅妮特，他從來不那麼看待帝彌托利。</p><p>“你是<em>最壞的</em>，菲力克斯。”她說，同樣親暱，帝彌托利的胃緊緊地糾結起來。他們之間的關係很好，但是帝彌托利......“我不打擾你們了。”他突然說道。</p><p>雅妮特吃驚地張開了嘴，看到她和菲力克斯交換了一下眼神，然後帝彌托利又回到了人群中。他沒有回頭看。</p><p>當這陣苦痛消退後，他後悔起了突然離去。畢竟，他已經錯過了他們，他與他們的距離是他自己的錯誤，他無權嫉妒他們的親密關係，他忙於統治，甚至沒時間陪伴那些他最愛的人。</p><p>他幾乎沒時間細想，只聽到身後傳來一個聲音。</p><p>“晚上好，陛下。”</p><p>下一波客人。帝彌托利面帶微笑，轉身向他們問好。</p><p>到了劇廳開演前該進場的時間了，他又四處尋找起菲力克斯和雅妮特。他不該如此無禮地離開他們，應該把他的笑容掛回去，但不知怎麼的……，和他們在一起時就變得更難了，難以偽裝。</p><p>他至少可以和他們坐在一起，即使他不是一個好的同伴，但沒人會希望他在演出期間說話。他可以只是......和他們待在一起。</p><p>他張望尋找著——在那裡，在前面，加入了進入音樂廳的人流。他們構成了一個美好的圖像，菲力克斯伸出一隻手臂，雅妮特笑得頭往後仰，她把手挽著菲力克斯的，笑得燦爛。</p><p>又一次苦痛，但帝彌托利挺過來了。大步走向他們，決心不被阻攔。他的步伐迅速而果斷，他應該能及時趕到。</p><p>儘管如此，他的眼睛還是時不時地掃視著四周——檢查了又檢查——這是他逃亡多年的本能反應。他發現一位年輕女士獨自徘徊在門廳一側。看到她緊張地扭著手，她伸長著脖子，環顧四周。</p><p>而帝彌托利......帝彌托利停了下來。</p><p>他有一會兒猶豫不決。菲力克斯和雅妮特在音樂廳的入口處，正要進去，如果他再浪費時間的話，他會錯失他們的。但這位年輕女士獨自一人，帶著越來越恐慌的神情在人群中搜尋，他不能就這樣把她<em>留</em>在那裡，這是肯定的。</p><p>他有責任，他有義務。</p><p>帝彌托利改變了行進路線。菲力克斯和雅妮特消失在音樂廳裡，那感覺就像一記重擊，就像一道裂痕在他的胸口綻開。帝彌托利是個軟弱的人，他是個<em>國王</em>，他沒有權利為這麼小的事情感到痛苦。</p><p>他振作起來，他發誓過要為他的人民做正確的事，而表現得像個紳士是他最不重要的職責。</p><p>“打擾一下，女士。”</p><p>這位年輕的女士抬頭，睜大了眼睛向上看——向上看，<em>向上看</em>——看著他。如果可能的話，她緊張的臉色會變得更蒼白。</p><p>即使他穿著華服，也不會有人把帝彌托利誤認為別的什麼人，他的傷疤說明了一切。他不能因為她的不安而責備她。</p><p>“你在等人嗎？”盡可能和善地問道。</p><p>“啊，不，不。”她結結巴巴地說。“我只是在找我父母，但我看不到他們。”</p><p>“也許他們已經走進音樂廳了。能賞光嗎？”他伸出手臂。</p><p>“謝—謝謝您，陛下。”她幾乎是尖聲地把話說出來，無法直視他的眼睛，但她仍然用手臂搭著他。</p><p>他的一個副官在音樂廳的門口徘徊，也許是想引導他坐到價格最貴的席位上，這是慣例。帝彌托利本來希望避免這種情況，但沒機會了。</p><p>“我認為你父親是登瑪勛爵，對嗎？”他問這位年輕的女士。</p><p>“是-是的，陛下。”她說。“我叫奧利維亞。”</p><p>想起來了。“當然，奧利維亞小姐，一位畫家。”</p><p>她的頭猛地一揚，顯然被他的記憶力嚇了一跳。他朝她微笑，有那麼一瞬間，她也回以微笑。她的臉很快就從白色變成了紅色，他很驚訝她竟然沒有暈倒，她突然把注意力轉回到她的鞋子上。</p><p>帝彌托利的副官確實為他準備了一個座位，但他先護送奧利維亞小姐回到家人身邊。她緊緊抓著自己的手，笨拙地穿過狹窄的過道，走向座位，穿著高跟鞋微微搖晃。</p><p>“希望你喜歡這場音樂會，小姐。”</p><p>她的兩個姐姐，兩位迷人的女士和她們自己的紳士，都張嘴盯著他。奧利維亞小姐默默地點頭，臉頰依然通紅。她的母親並不那麼隱晦地推了推她。</p><p>“謝—謝謝您，陛下，您也是。”奧利維亞小姐結結巴巴地說。</p><p>當帝彌托利還是王子時，人們在他身邊已經夠緊張了，現在自然更不用說了。</p><p>“我們非常感謝您，陛下。”她的父親登瑪勳爵迅速補充道。他斜靠在座位上，從他臉上那注視著帝彌托利熱切的表情，可以看出他正想開啟另一段對話。</p><p>“沒什麼，晚上好。”帝彌托利說，趕在登瑪勳爵能發話前匆匆離開了。</p><p>他的位置正好位於王國裡一些最富裕和苛刻的貴族中間，他們持續以皮笑肉不笑的諂媚口吻和他說話，直到演出開始，帝彌托利才終於獲得暫時解脫。</p><p>這是場精彩的表演。音樂和舞蹈，匯集了所有數一數二的表演者，贏得了觀眾滿堂彩的掌聲和讚嘆聲。這場隆重盛大的表演，歡迎來自全大陸各地的賓客。</p><p>帝彌托利沒能從中感受任何一絲樂趣。他目不轉睛地盯著前方，無法集中注意力，沉重的疲憊感壓得他喘不過氣來，只有責任驅使他繼續坐在椅子上。他不能鬆懈下來，在他目前身旁的人們面前，但只要他眼睛一直盯著前方，就不會有人找他搭話。</p><p>聲音、色彩、光線，全都模糊成一個整體。人們的喝彩聲，雷鳴般的鼓聲。帝彌托利只是坐著。</p><p>然後，音樂靜了下來。一首緩慢而憂鬱的曲子開始了，帝彌托利從昏迷中清醒過來。看著一個單人男性舞者登上舞臺——一個王子，帝彌托利從服裝推測，儘管他並沒有跟進了解這個故事。這個男子跳著舞，黑髮而姿態優雅，但是，吸引了帝彌托利注意力的卻是它的音樂。流貫傾瀉他全身的曲調，令他著迷。</p><p>有那麼一會兒，舞臺上的燈光剛好打了下來，他看見菲力克斯和雅妮特坐在他前面幾排。菲力克斯側頭看著雅妮特，燈光使他的眼睛發光，即使從這裡看也是如此。帝彌托利用眼神勾勒著他鼻樑上的貴族線條，以及光影投射在他英俊臉上的樣子。</p><p>不知何故，這音樂很適合他。符合帝彌托利對他的看法，所有的喜愛和遺憾。</p><p>王子繼續跳舞，但帝彌托利的眼裡只有菲力克斯，即便在他轉回頭去很久以後，直到最後的音符消失，而舞臺又爆發出盛大的喧噪聲和奪目的色彩為止。</p><p>帝彌托利沉浸在寂靜的憂鬱裡。他閉上眼睛，試圖把那旋律燒進腦子裡。悲傷、孤獨......希望，痛苦，最終幻滅。</p><p>那天夜裡，當他俯身入睡時，那旋律如搖籃曲般沉沉將他帶入夢鄉。</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>貿易談判第二天正式開始。</p><p>儘管細節有所改變，但談論的主旨大致相同——也就是說，同樣的廢話一次又一次地出現。來自前雷斯塔同盟的貴族們團結在一起，頑固地拒絕與過去的帝國領土進行糧食交易，只要條件低於某個過高的價格。而前帝國領土成員進行報復，抱怨通過他們自己土地的貿易路線被大量使用，以及為何他們應該享有對道路使用者徵稅的權利。法嘉斯貴族們也附和著他們自己瑣碎的抱怨，哀嘆沿著他們的領地和帝國邊界的狩獵權受到限制，以『公平』的名義要求對那些物種繁茂森林的開發使用權。更別說那些幾百年來一直治理他們轄下領地的家族們，他們一點也沒打算就自身主權有一絲一毫的退讓。</p><p>這是惡意的，也是卑鄙的。他們沒有一個人有什麼嚴重的抱怨可以拿上檯面，只有一種長期的厭惡和一種盡可能膨脹自己金庫的強烈願望。法嘉斯—帝國—雷斯塔的分裂也不是唯一的問題，因為貴族們不喜歡他們的近鄰，就像他們不喜歡他們曾經的敵人一樣。</p><p>“我們已經聽到你們關於皮革貿易的爭論好幾次了。”帝彌托利插話說，看起來瓦立家的代表和海弗林格家的代表可能會發生肢體衝突。“我建議我們把這個問題先擱置一邊。”</p><p>不管菲力克斯有什麼問題，威斯利爵士的出現，令人驚訝的，被證明是極其可貴的。據帝彌托利所知，他是來陪同教會代表的，不是外交官，而是個護衛，儘管他的行為不像那麼一回事。他經常大聲地說話，就像帝彌托利第一次見到他時一樣，充滿了勢不可擋的熱情。</p><p>“聽著聽著，陛下！”他說。“讓我們講和吧，高貴的朋友們，除了在需要時互相幫助，鄰居還有什麼用呢？當然，還有用我們的愚蠢來取悅彼此。”</p><p>這是個玩笑。他咧嘴大笑，讓帝彌托利吃驚的是，整個房間都跟他一起笑了起來。</p><p>帝彌托利不知道他是怎麼做到的。會議還在繼續，一如既往地沉悶而間歇性地充滿敵意，但威斯利爵士的存在卻起到了一種緩衝。他大笑，開著玩笑，每當他提出一個觀點，就用力地拍桌子，且似乎沒人介意。<em>帝彌托利</em>並不介意，即使威斯利爵士為了講一個關於喝酒喝通關的長長八卦趣談而把整件事搞得一團糟，這個故事以他爬上一座山頂告終，他完全不記得他是怎麼扯到那裡的。</p><p>沒有人打斷他。這個男人真是太有魅力了，即使沒有盔甲，他也閃閃發光。他靠到桌子邊，對每個人微笑，所有人——甚至是脾氣最壞的人——都湊到他身邊。菲力克斯甚至沒有打斷那個人，儘管他的表情很痛苦。</p><p>當他們完成了今天的議程，他們取得了比帝彌托利預期更多的進展，他把騎士叫到面前。</p><p>“威斯利爵士。”</p><p>騎士立刻走了過來，恭恭敬敬地側著頭。與會者們彼此交談著，有足夠的喧噪聲來掩蓋他們的談話。然而，菲力克斯用銳利的目光注視著，一邊整理他的東西。</p><p>“你很會和人打交道。”帝彌托利表示。“謝謝你今天的協助工作。”</p><p>騎士看起來很吃驚，然後，一個緩緩的微笑在他臉上展開，他深深鞠躬，將身子彎至腰部。“陛下，您讓我感到榮幸。”</p><p>菲力克斯啪的一聲闔上了記錄本。帝彌托利看著他，但菲力克斯拒絕和他有任何眼神交流。他正要去找他的時候，希爾凡不合時宜地出現了，突然抓著帝彌托利的手臂，把他拖走。希爾凡緊抓不放，如鋼鐵一般，帝彌托利別無選擇，只能離開。不過，他並沒有錯過威斯利爵士轉身看著菲力克斯的樣子，或者菲力克斯回以的怒視。</p><p>“我想讓你見見我的一個朋友。”希爾凡說，他把帝彌托利拖到一個穿著講究的女士身邊。</p><p>這位女士咯咯地笑著行了個屈膝禮，伸出手讓帝彌托利親吻。他確實這麼做了，但他不確定為什麼希爾凡給他了個這麼沉重的眼神，然後拋下了他們離去。她是個漂亮的女性，很像希爾凡會喜歡的類型。希爾凡肯定也會想多和她聊聊。</p><p>這位女士充滿期盼地看著他，帝彌托利開始了談話。“你在菲爾迪亞待得愉快嗎？”</p><p>她用手指撚弄著她的頭髮，珠寶隨著動作叮噹作響，她的香水是精緻而女性化的，香味沒有壓倒性，這是帝彌托利欣賞的，因為許多女人似乎渾身都是氣味。</p><p>“這是個非凡的城市。”她說。“我必須說，很榮幸終於見到您了，陛下。我從戈迪耶伯爵那裡聽說過您許多事情。”</p><p>“真的嗎？”</p><p>“當然。”她迅速地眨眨眼睛，似乎在暗示她有什麼祕密要透露。幸運的是，這個問題很快就解決了。“他和我是好朋友，終於見到您真是太高興了，單方面知道那些故事對您來說並不公平。”</p><p>“你太客氣了。”帝彌托利看向別處，努力不讓自己看起來像他感到的那樣尷尬。他的眼睛又一次落在菲力克斯身上。</p><p>菲力克斯和威斯利爵士站在角落裡，像是在爭吵，他的手勢既犀利又精確地傳達這樣的訊息，威斯利爵士皺著眉頭，雙手擺在面前想平息這個。</p><p>“您太謙虛了。”那位女士說，微笑，溫柔而有女人味。</p><p>帝彌托利轉向她。“我請求你原諒我，尊貴的女士，我還有很多工作要做。”</p><p>“當然，陛下。”她說。然後，有點匆忙地補充，“我希望能有機會在舞會上與您共舞。”</p><p>“這是我的榮幸，我肯定。”</p><p>他迅速地鞠了個躬，只能希望他走開時沒有讓她感到太不開心。她的嘴角似乎明顯地垂了下來。</p><p>“帝彌托利。”希爾凡重新出現，<em>看了</em>帝彌托利一眼。</p><p>“什麼？”帝彌托利邊說邊從桌子上收拾自己的東西，同時繼續用眼角餘光看向菲力克斯和威斯利爵士待的地方。菲力克斯舉起雙手表明對話結束，旋身走出門外，威斯利爵士仿佛要跟著走，然後才明顯地改變了主意。</p><p><em>老朋友，</em>他說。然而，菲力克斯以前從未提起過他，現在也不樂意見到他。</p><p>希爾凡深深嘆了口氣。“你真是沒救了，你知道嗎？”</p><p>“為什麼？我做了什麼？”</p><p>希爾凡只是拍了拍他的手臂，苦笑著，搖了搖頭，然後就走開了。</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>在回辦公室的路上，帝彌托利意外地發現了菲力克斯。</p><p>菲力克斯站在穿過宮殿一條人跡罕至小徑上的一座陽臺邊，靠在欄杆上，即使菲力克斯背對著他，帝彌托利也能看出他很生氣。他的樣子令人生畏，而帝彌托利肯定不是為了追他而走到這裡來的。</p><p>菲力克斯仍然沒有和他談這個，真的沒有。他的憤怒不是針對帝彌托利，但這並不代表帝彌托利有資格窺探。不管出了什麼問題，帝彌托利不想讓事情變得更糟。</p><p>他猶豫了一下，想知道他是否該去找希爾凡或雅妮特。</p><p>最終，他沒有選擇的餘地。菲力克斯環顧四周，看到他佇在走道上。他板著臉看著帝彌托利，但並沒有要他走開。對他來說，這幾乎是一種邀請。</p><p>帝彌托利慢慢走近，就像接近一隻野貓一樣。他不知該說些什麼，於是問，“你沒事吧？”</p><p>“很好。”典型的菲力克斯。</p><p>帝彌托利隨著菲力克斯的視線，從欄杆處向外望去，越過中庭，穿過前院，看向遠處的王城。</p><p>菲力克斯在他旁邊挪了挪，看了帝彌托利一眼，又把目光移開了。低頭看著自己的手，肩膀向上聳起靠近耳朵。好像他不喜歡離帝彌托利這麼近似的。</p><p>這想法並不令人高興。</p><p>“威斯利爵士在騷擾你嗎？”帝彌托利問，因為，至少他可以做點什麼。</p><p>“沒有。”</p><p>帝彌托利再次眺望著這座王城，強迫自己將目光從菲力克斯清俊的臉上移開。“菲力克斯，如果你不想和我說，就不必說，我能明白。但我可以清楚地看出事情出了點狀況，如果有什麼我能做的，我願意幫助你。”</p><p>“帝彌托利。”菲力克斯有些惱地說，然後又靜默了下來。</p><p>他們默默地站了好一會兒，氣氛越來越僵，菲力克斯的手也開始焦躁不安地顫抖。</p><p>帝彌托利嘆了口氣，轉身離開。這已不是他第一次想知道，他是如何把菲力克斯趕得如此遠，以至於他們間的裂痕永遠無法修復。他們會很有禮貌，但彼此間卻很生疏。菲力克斯不再恨他了，但是他似乎表現得冷淡漠然，不知怎地，情況更糟了。</p><p>“嘖，”菲力克斯用一隻手摸臉，把鬆散的幾縷頭髮往後撥。“<em>好吧</em>，我說。”他說，好像帝彌托利在給他施加壓力。“只是......不在這裡。”</p><p>帝彌托利的驚訝一定寫在了他的臉上，因為菲力克斯皺著眉，目光飛快地移開了。</p><p>“好吧。”帝彌托利說。</p><p>他們最後來到了帝彌托利的辦公室。菲力克斯一屁股坐在帝彌托利辦公桌前的椅子上。帝彌托利又猶豫了一會兒，試圖決定自己該做什麼——是站著，還是在菲力克斯旁邊拉把椅子，或者像他們是國王面見公爵時那樣，坐在他通常坐的椅子上，辦公桌置於他們中間。</p><p>他選擇了後者。</p><p>“我不知道他會來這裡。”菲力克斯喃喃自語，比起對帝彌托利說，更像是低頭對著自己的靴子說。他的臉頰泛著暗紅，雙臂緊緊地交叉在胸前。</p><p>“不是嗎？”帝彌托利不知道還能說什麼。菲力克斯正輕描淡寫地提供資訊，出於自願。</p><p>“他真是個......”菲力克斯頓了頓，呼出一口氣，臉上的憤怒是那麼的熟悉。畢竟，他以前就是這麼看帝彌托利的。“他很煩人。但他的出席顯然有助於你會議的進行，所以我不會妨礙你。”</p><p>“你不必為我受苦，菲力克斯。我可以和人談談——”</p><p>“不，沒關係。”</p><p>帝彌托利研究著他，顯然不是。“他說你們是老朋友，我想你不這麼認為吧？”</p><p>菲力克斯給了帝彌托利一個難堪的眼神。帝彌托利預想他會當場就暴跳如雷地離開，但令他驚訝的是，菲力克斯在他的椅子上沉靜下來。</p><p>“我們有一段......過往。”菲力克斯的語氣很沉重，面色更紅了。</p><p>帝彌托利盯著他，等待更多說明，但沒有更多了。“哦？”</p><p>菲力克斯難以置信地看著他，他的臉脹紅得連耳朵都通紅了，咬緊牙關，詳細說道：“我們曾<em>關係密切</em>。”</p><p>“關係密切？”帝彌托利默默地重複著。菲力克斯現在看向別處，就是不看帝彌托利，但他為什麼要這麼尷尬呢——</p><p>哦，<em>哦</em>，<em>關係密切</em>。</p><p>“我......我明白了。”帝彌托利強迫自己出聲。他的胸口突然感到一陣奇怪的冷。</p><p>菲力克斯的臉別了過去，帝彌托利盯著他，視線順著他長長的睫毛、臉龐的尖線條，徘徊逗留在菲力克斯的唇瓣上，它微微張開，想到他和——他和<em>威斯利</em>爵士在一起——</p><p>帝彌托利清了清嗓子，強迫自己壓下內心深處湧上的感覺，不管它是什麼。</p><p>“我明白了。”他重複道。“如果你認為他的存在......讓你感到不舒服，我確信我們能找到一種方法，讓他與你保持距離。”</p><p>菲力克斯的頭突然轉過來，與帝彌托利的目光牢牢對視，這是他很少做的，而他的表情是異乎尋常地緊繃。“就這些嗎？”</p><p>帝彌托利強迫自己笑起來，希望它看起來不像感覺上那麼痛苦。</p><p>“你還要我做什麼嗎？”然後，他意識到自己可能誤解了。“如果你們以友好的方式分開，那麼當然沒有問題。我道歉，我不應該假定——”</p><p>“不，”菲力克斯打斷道，他無精打采地窩回椅子上，用靴子踢著帝彌托利的桌子。“別讓那蠢貨靠近我。”</p><p>這些新的資訊以一種完全不同的方式震驚了帝彌托利。<em>蠢貨？</em> “他做了什麼？他若虧負了你——”</p><p>“<em>不</em>，只是......”菲力克斯又打斷了，“就是......別管了。”</p><p>“好吧。”帝彌托利說，但他的思緒已開始紛亂打轉著，浮出了各種可能性。研究著菲力克斯，好像這麼做就能發現一條線索。</p><p>威斯利爵士看起來是個討人喜歡的人。<em>看起來</em>。他非常有魅力——也許足夠有魅力，於是他能將陰暗的一面隱藏著。迷人到連菲力克斯這樣的男人都會臣服於他。有些人把求愛當成一種殘酷的遊戲，這些人的魅力只是表面的，是掠奪者的偽裝。</p><p>帝彌托利無法想像菲力克斯會成為一個掠奪型的受害者，但每個人都有自己的盲點。即使是菲力克斯，儘管他持著驕傲和簡潔的觀點，也不是絕對正確的。</p><p>帝彌托利對威斯利爵士的看法戲劇性地變得尖酸刻薄了。</p><p>“不管你在想什麼，”菲力克斯說，“別想了。”</p><p>帝彌托利嚇了一跳，“我什麼也沒說。”</p><p>“我<em>知道</em>你在想什麼，”菲力克斯斷然說。“我不需要你開始——捍衛我的榮譽，或者任何你腦子裡冒出來的輕率想法。”</p><p>“你的榮譽需要捍衛嗎？”帝彌托利的情緒進一步變得陰沉。威斯利爵士<em>做了</em>什麼？</p><p>菲力克斯大聲呻吟道，“<em>不</em>，你這個笨蛋——”</p><p>菲力克斯在自己脫口而出叫帝彌托利『<em>山豬</em>』前打住了。去年，帝彌托利在考慮了好幾個月後，尷尬地要求他停下來，別再那麼叫他。他知道菲力克斯的意思已不再是過去那樣的侮辱，但這並不能阻止它帶來的刺痛，亦不能阻止他敏銳地回想起自己生命中最黑暗的一段時光。值得讚揚的是，菲力克斯<em>已</em>停止了這種行為，儘管這習慣已根深蒂固，他仍時不時地會犯錯。</p><p>“<em>沒什麼</em>，帝彌托利，沒什麼好生氣的，別管它了。”</p><p>帝彌托利並沒有生氣，不完全是。憤怒無法解釋那種一直延伸到腳趾的冰冷感覺，也不能解釋他胃裡翻騰的感覺，或者他喉嚨裡奇怪的緊張感。</p><p>他深吸了一口氣。“如你所願。”另一個想法冒了出來。“你從沒告訴過我，你在和別人交往。”</p><p>“因為這不關你的事。”菲力克斯斷然回答。</p><p>帝彌托利突然閉上了嘴。他知道，他<em>知道</em>他沒有權利，菲力克斯什麼也不欠他。他知道他和菲力克斯的友誼永遠不會恢復到他們小時候的樣子。</p><p>儘管如此，這還是很傷人，帝彌托利沒有足夠的速度來隱藏自己的傷痛。在他能控制住自己的反應前，他退縮了，眼睛盯著桌子的木頭，因為他突然無法再看著菲力克斯了。</p><p>他聽到菲力克斯呼氣的聲音，菲力克斯粗暴地撥開他臉上的頭髮。</p><p>“那不是......我不是那個意思......”菲力克斯說。</p><p>“不，”帝彌托利很快地說。“不，我明白，我沒有權利打聽。”</p><p>他突然把椅子向後推，起身，走向窗邊，向窗外望去，這樣他就可以花點時間讓自己平靜下來。這樣菲力克斯就不能看清他的臉，帝彌托利從來沒能完全控制住它，而不透露出什麼。</p><p>“<em>帝彌托利</em>，”菲力克斯說，但帝彌托利不知道他想從他身上得到什麼。他所能做的就是試著把裂縫處理好。</p><p>“我道歉。”帝彌托利表示。</p><p>他聽到菲力克斯深深地吸了一口氣——也許是在克制住自己的脾氣——然後，菲力克斯的椅子發出了摩擦聲。</p><p>“這只是......這不是什麼重要的事，好嗎？反正，我又不是那種到處告訴別人我的私生活的人。”</p><p>菲力克斯的<em>私生活</em>。那裡擺著一個盒子，裝填著他的私人生活，帝彌托利無法參與，即使過了這麼久。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>沉默降臨。帝彌托利辦公室的角落裡時鐘滴答作響，菲力克斯急促地吸了一口氣，好似要說話——然後又是一片靜默。</p><p>帝彌托利控制住了自己。他轉過身，微笑著，像什麼都沒發生一樣，旋即回到辦公桌前。“那麼，我們就照原樣安排吧，我的助理會很高興的，她對這些事情非常嚴格講究。”</p><p>他開始翻動他的文件檔案，整理當天會議的記錄。</p><p>菲力克斯在原地躊躇了一會兒，他的手向帝彌托利做了個動作，像是想接近觸碰他，它頓了下來，收回到他的身邊。</p><p>“那麼，明天見。”菲力克斯說。奇怪的是，即使帝彌托利沒有抬頭，他仍然可以覺察到菲力克斯的眼睛正牢牢盯著他。</p><p>“明天見。”</p><p>又過了一會兒，他聽到菲力克斯的腳步聲穿過房間。</p><p>門一關上，帝彌托利就倒在椅子上。把臉埋在手裡，發出顫抖的呼吸。他的胃翻騰起來，感覺就像吞下了一塊鉛塊。</p><p>這不關他的事，他提醒自己，不關他的事。</p><p>他的頭腦知道這一點，但願他的心能明白這一點。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者按：<br/>警告：抑鬱、自我貶低、自我封閉、孤獨、幻聽、情緒波動。<br/>請注意，我使用了一個原創人物的前男友，我不會打破你們的CP的，我不會對你們做這些下流的事。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>